Aquella
Aquella is an unique type of world. It is not a natural one, but one made by an ancient civilization which disappeared over time. The planet was left as a result. It is composed almost entirely of water. All the water had once been part of another landmass, a planetary ecosystem inhabited by the ancient civilization. They launched a Field Reactor creating a gravity field into orbit and used an elaborate kinetic transfer system to move all the water and everything in it into space. This massive undertaking took hundred years to be completed. Even after the civilization's disappearance, the field reactor, as well the planet, is still working. Geology Aquella is composed almost entirely of water, creating an incredible 97% of its mass, from the surface to the very center of the planet where the reactor is located. The entire surface is an endless ocean with no islands nor icy poles since the planet is too close to its parent star to have ice on its surface. Aquella doesn't have a core, rendering the gravity the same no matter how deep you dive into the planet, at the "core" in the center is only the Field Reactor which creates the gravity field to hold all water in a spherical form, giving the impression that it is a natural planet. Also Aquella has a very low density since it's only composed of water. Climate The climate on Aquella is unpredictable. Storms can come out of nowhere because of the thick atmosphere created by water vapor. The reactor doesn't let it escape from orbit, so that the planet does not lose mass. This added to the close orbit to its parent star, causes many thermals to be created and consequently start violent storms and sometimes tornadoes which can last months. The temperatures on the surface are also unpredictable, varying from -20ºC to 45ºC which can abruptly change within hours. Even so the planet can support human life since there's enough oxygen in the atmosphere. However it lacks other minerals, so use of breathing masks is recommended. Functionality of the Field Reactor It is rather uncertain how the ancient tech works exactly and maintains itself working for so many eras, but the mechanism consists of a spherical gravity generator that creates artificial gravity over a huge radius, it could be said that this ancient tech is the precursor of the Gravity Well Generator or the Interdictor Field. The Field Reactor also keeps the gravity stable no matter how close you approach the center of the planet, for safety purposes, so the machine doesn't crush itself by its own generated gravity, collapsing the planet and destroying it in the process. It has nothing to do with the current climate, biosphere or any other thing besides gravity, the planet came into life only by its own resources brought within the water, but still the Field Reactor is the "main pillar" of Aquella, that means if the reactor shuts off, the planet will be destroyed. 'Points of Interest' 'Daitech HQ' The HQ for the corporation known as Daitech, this facility handles most R&D as well as PR for Daitech. The HQ floats above the waters of Aquella, providing excellent relaxation locations for Daitech employees. The HQ is capable is submerging and space travel, as well as entering warp. The spires, along with providing additional space, are equipped with anti orbital cannons of varying sizes and power levels. 'Kithsine capital city' The capital for the race known as kithsine, this is where you can request a communication to the kithsine empress or anybody within the kithsine government. The capital is a floating city ship, equipped with engines, shield generators, warp drives, experimental wormhole drives, and experimental weaponry. Category:Technology Category:Locations Category:Planets